


Cats and Kwetter

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Series: Kinkmeme fics [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cats, Gen, Social Media, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 13:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: For the Kinkmemehere"Totally inspired by that wholesome, heartwarming twitter thread of a guy finding a cat under his bed that had just given birth to kitten"A story told mostly by social media.





	Cats and Kwetter

**Author's Note:**

> This is done with a skin, and will probably look a little weird on mobile (but probably still works!) , and if it looks weird on a computer make sure you're using chrome.

Noctis sat up straight when he heard a loud squeak coming from his room. “What?” He asked the apartment, frowning.

“Your Highness?” Ignis asked him, turning around and raising his eyebrows.

“I thought I heard something.” He stood up and walked to his room, pushing open the door. Here, the noise was louder, and it was coming from under his bed.

“Mice?” Ignis had followed behind him, and he seemed as confused as Noctis was. Astrals, Noctis hoped it wasn't mice.

Noctis knelt on the floor and peered underneath the bed. It took a moment to realise what he was seeing, but when he did his eyes opened wide. “Kittens.”

“Noctis.” Ignis said, “what do you mean?”

“There’s kittens underneath my bed. How did they get _there?”_

Ignis crouched down to look at them with him, and he glanced at Noctis. “You didn’t put them there?”

Noctis shook his head. “No. And look - they’re newborn kittens. They must have been born there.”

“Did you bring a cat into your room?”

Noctis shook his head. “No. Kittens...” He murmured. “I’ve got kittens!” He grinned at them, and the mother cat meowed quietly back at him.

Ignis sighed. “It seems you have.”

 

* * *

 

Noctis LC   
@HRHNoctis   
@ChocoProm There's a cat in my apartment. And Kittens  8:00 AM - 5 May 2018  9.1K  31K 

Promptoooo  
@ChocoProm   
@HRHNoctis Is that how you say you really want a cat?  8:02 AM - 5 May 2018  102  1K 

Noctis LC   
@HRHNoctis   
@ChocoProm I'm not joking. A cat had kittens under my bed.  8:02 AM - 5 May 2018  7.6K  64K 

Promptoooo  
@ChocoProm   
@HRHNoctis Wow! All that wishing came true then! I'm running over now, you can't stop me! 8:03 AM - 5 May 2018  1.6K  42K 

* * *

 

Noctis LC   
@HRHNoctis   
I didn't expect to gain four cats today, but I'm keeping them.  8:18 AM - 5 May 2018  21K  68K 

Noctis LC   
@HRHNoctis   
@ChocoProm @IScientia Do you think I can get out of school today? I've got responsibilities.  8:20 AM - 5 May 2018  23K  74K 

Noctis LC   
@HRHNoctis   
@IScientia Is just sighing at me so much. It's not actually my fault this time.  8:31 AM - 5 May 2018  10K  35K 

* * *

 

Noctis LC   
@HRHNoctis   
Kittens are the tiniest, cutest security breaches, apparently. Who knew?  9:02 AM - 5 May 2018  4.1K  42K 

BELLS ARE SINGING  
@BellsforS   
@HRHNoctis How dangerous can cats be, anyway?  9:02 AM - 5 May 2018  38  628 

Noctis LC   
@HRHNoctis   
@BellsforS Enough to make the Crownsguard nervous. They have been checked out by a vet, and they're not trying to assassinate me in ways other than adorableness.  9:05 AM - 5 May 2018  62K  110K

* * *

 

Two crownsguards stood in his apartment on high alert, staring at the cats. Noctis could only see them through the doorway - he had been quickly ushered out because of the ‘danger’. The vet that had been brought in stood up, and shook her head.

“There’s nothing here that will put Prince Noctis in danger.”

“Nothing?” A crownsguard sternly looked at her.

“No. They’re just cats, a healthy stray queen and her kittens.”

This time when Noctis walked to his room, no one asked him not to, and he smiled at the vet. “They’re all okay?”

“Yes, your Highness.” The vet bowed. “All of them are healthy, and legally strays - they're not chipped. Three male kittens and one female kitten - if you wanted to know.”

“That’s great!” Noctis exclaimed. “What about food for the mother? Does she need anything special?”

The vet smiled at him and said, “I’ll leave some food for nursing cat if that is fine with you?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

Soon he had his apartment to himself (and Ignis) again. He sat down on the floor, and gently stroked the mother cat, her head nuzzling into his hand. He cooed at them. “Is this what it’s like to be a dad?”

“I would expect human babies are more trouble than this,” Ignis called out to him from the kitchen.

“I’m a cat dad, that’s all I need!” He answered him back. He scratched underneath the mother cat’s chin and spoke quietly to her. “I’ll be the best cat dad I can be.”

When a kitten yawned, Noctis almost melted into a puddle - and he heard Ignis aww, even if the man tried to hide it. And Noctis could see him poke his head through the door every time he did it, he could see his friend gaze at the kittens with adoring eyes. Ignis tried to act like he was just exasperated, but no one fell for it.

* * *

 

Noctis LC   
@HRHNoctis   
@HRMRegis Dad I've gotten cats, and I didn't even ask for them!  9:12 AM - 5 May 2018  12K  45K 

Regis LC   
@HRMRegis   
Are you telling me you didn't try and smuggle them into your room, this time?  9:16 AM - 5 May 2018  66.2K  180K 

Noctis LC   
@HRHNoctis   
@HRMRegis ....You do that once, and people always bring it up.  9:16 AM - 5 May 2018  72K  106K 

* * *

 

Noctis LC   
@HRHNoctis   
This is how I die  9:36 AM - 5 May 2018  83K  165K 

Noctis LC   
@HRHNoctis   
Someone save me.  9:39 AM - 5 May 2018  77K 168K

Noctis LC   
@HRHNoctis   
Great news! @HRMRegis Said I could keep them.  9:45 AM - 5 May 2018  100K  183K 

Noctis LC   
@HRHNoctis   
@ChocoProm That means my dream has come true, by the way.  9:46 AM - 5 May 2018  65K  87K 

Kaya  
@Kaya234   
@HRHNoctis How'd you know it's not someone else's cat?  9:47 AM - 5 May 2018  108  382 

Noctis LC   
@HRHNoctis   
@Kaya234 Since the mother hasn't got a microchip she's classified as a stray. Reminder of the legal requirement in Insomnia to microchip your pets. In this case, the cat was obviously a stray. But she's got a home now!  9:50 AM - 5 May 2018  36K 92K 

* * *

 

Ignis Scientia   
@IScientia   
@HRHNoctis I have to sigh at you. What else could I do?  10:02 AM - 5 May 2018  9.1K 31K

Noctis LC   
@HRHNoctis   
Pet the kittens?  10:06 AM - 5 May 2018  13K  53K 

* * *

 

Noctis LC   
@HRHNoctis   
Daily reminder of kittens. 3:45 PM - 5 Jun 2018  100K  183K 

Noctis LC   
@HRHNoctis   
They're trying to escape! 5:23 PM - 5 Jun 2018  94K  195K 

* * *

 

Noctis let the kitten gnaw on his hand for a little bit, before he gently poked him with his other hand. The kitten squeaked and fell over. Another kitten came over to investigate. “I’m in heaven,” he said to them. 

“No.” Ignis told off another kitten. Noctis looked up at him from his place on the floor. It was half-way up Ignis’ leg, trying to get to the food he was cutting. The man gently placed it back down, but another climbed up his other leg. He sighed. “Noctis, collect your children.”

Noctis laughed, and did so, placing both of them on his shoulders as he sat down again. One kitten yelled into his ear, while the other started biting his hair. A kitten on the floor decided to join them, and was climbing up with little needle claws. “Heaven,” he repeated.

**Author's Note:**

> Kwetter icon [here](https://www.deviantart.com/inertspark/art/Final-Fantasy-XV-Chocobo-Decal-674274862)


End file.
